1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display techniques, and particularly relates to a light alignment device, and an assembly and a related method for removing light alignment impurities.
2. The Related Arts
There is an alignment process for liquid crystal molecules in manufacturing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) to control their initial and therefore subsequent alignment in the LCD. The existing alignment process usually adopts a light alignment method as shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, light from a light source 11, after passing through a filter sheet 12 and a polarizer sheet 13, becomes linearly polarized ultraviolet light, which is then applied to an alignment film 14 with sensitizer. Some molecular chains of the alignment film 14 are broken and small molecular impurities 15 are produced, which would cause foreign matter type bright spots and compromise LCD display quality. To prevent these impurities from entering inside of the LCD, conventionally a translucent glass 16 is positioned between the polarizer sheet 13 and the alignment film 14. However, as more impurities 15 are accumulated on the glass 16, light transmittance of the glass 16 becomes lower, inevitably affecting light alignment quality.